When Hell Froze Over
by Mellovesall
Summary: This began as a one-shot fic called "In The Shadows" from my collection of fics/mini-fics called Lights to Lead You Home. It turned into three chapters. I decided to gather the three chapters here, into this one mult-chapter story. This is AU Olicity, set in season 1 of Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

"In The Shadows"

Oliver had been back from the dead for about a month now and the chaotic movement of people and the continuous pounding of music at the dance club, still grated along his nerves. How did he ever talk himself into opening Verdant? Oh yeah, he was still the party boy, unredeemable playboy and a nighttime vigilante.

He took a small sip of his club soda as his eyes took in all the possible threats surrounding him. He knew where every exit was located and stood at the side of the bar where he had the vantage point of seeing everyone who came in. Habits were hard to break. People weren't people anymore, they were a danger and a vulnerability he had learned the hard way to no longer have.

Through the lull in the music he heard the full body laugh of a woman ring out. It floated by him full of happiness and delight. He couldn't help but smile, just a little against the glass lip of his drink.

What the hell? He just smiled?

He hadn't lost control of his reactions like that in a very, very long time. Yes, he was the fun loving, devil may care spoiled billionaire, but that persona was meticulously presented to everyone around him. Total control was now his middle name. Jonas was long forgotten.

More laughter and then a giggle caressed his ears. It made him feel like he was standing in sunshine, it's gentle rays bathing him with warmth. He couldn't resist glancing around looking for the source.

A group of women, dressed up for a fun night out, were crowded around a small table in the corner. As one of them sat back in the booth, Oliver was able to see a blonde sitting in the middle laughing as she opened a wrapped gift. She was, for the lack of a better word, stunning. Long, lustrous curls framed a face that could launch a thousand ships. Her joy was infectious.

As Oliver watched her, everyone and everything else melted away. He no longer felt the darkness that fed off his anger or the all consuming exhaustion of leading a double life. He felt…good.

"Found some fun for the night, Oliver?" Tommy asked as he patted Oliver on the back and then followed his eyes to the table full of women.

"No, I'm just looking around."

"I never thought I'd have the opportunity to party with my best friend again. It's good to have you back man. Really good." Tommy said as they clasped hands in an old, familiar handshake of theirs. "Hey, meet me up at the DJ booth. I have some ladies who are looking forward to meeting The Oliver Queen."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Oliver said with a huge smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes, as he watched Tommy walk away and get swallowed up in the crowed on the dance floor.

Oliver took some deep breaths trying to get back into character even as his eyes automatically strayed back to the blonde. He found his lips once again curving into a smile and he immediately squashed the urge. No, he told himself, this was not acceptable. There was no place for someone like her in his life. Not now, maybe not ever.

After one last glance he turned to the bartender and instructed him to have a bottle of the best champagne delivered to her table. "Shall I say who it's from?" he asked.

"No." Oliver said before he walked away, slipping back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

"Within The Sun"

One hour later, after fulfilling his party boy quota for the night, Oliver tiredly made his way around the fringes of the club. He only stopped himself from looking in the direction of the mysterious blonde's table a few times too many from the DJ booth.

Someone shouting, "Welcome home Queen!" over the pounding music, distracted him enough that he found himself slammed into by a warm, soft armful of woman.

His arms instinctively reached out in defense mode, as well as to steady the teetering female. In a split second his mind registered she wasn't a threat and her gentle scent of honeysuckle.

He looked down at a familiar head full of lustrous blonde curls. Please don't let it be her he internally groaned to himself. Please don't do this to me.

Of course it would be her, because that's how his life worked. Fate bore a personal vested interest in how he lived his.

She was even more breathtaking up close and personal he thought as his eyes hungrily drank in all of her curves and soft lines.

She took a second or two longer than him to get her bearings and once she did, surprised and obviously a little intoxicated, crystal blue eyes met his. They quickly turned dark with interest and appreciation.

"Wow, hello beautiful." She said as she took in his intensely masculine perfection. Oliver silently chuckled at her choice of words.

"Beautiful?" He asked as his lips slowly curved into a lopsided, sexy as hell grin.

As her hands nervously squeezed the arms that still held her steady, she whispered, "Oh no, did I say that out loud?"

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Yes." His breath stroking along the delicate line of her face as he moved away.

As he drew back, he watched a light blush start high on her cheeks and make its way down the very, feminine line of her chest that peeked out from under her snug, red halter top dress.

"God, you smell good too." She sighed before abruptly slapping her hand over her mouth. Her eyes wide in shock of how her mouth was running away without her brain.

"Before you ask, yes, you did say that out loud." Oliver said before he started to laugh. A full, deep laugh, that not only surprised Felicity by how much she enjoyed making him do it, but surprised Oliver for his genuine joy in the moment. Everything about her was sunshine.

They both stood staring at each other, arms still held in a crazy, wild dance club, smiling silly like two old friends.

They probably could have gone on doing so all night, but Oliver was the one to break the spell. What the hell was he doing? She wasn't a person to play with or lead on. He couldn't deal with this complication. And boy was she a complication.

"I'm sorry." He said as his fingers slowly traveled down the length of her arms, releasing his hold on her.

Felicity suddenly shivered, not just from the loss of his body heat, but from what she felt was his emotional withdrawal. Wow, why did that hurt and why did it feel like he was apologizing for more than just bumping into her?

Who was this man?

"No, it was totally my fault. I can be so clumsy." Felicity said as she bit down on her lower lip, trying not to spew any more awkward words to make him any more uncomfortable.

His eyes flickered down to watch her mouth. The urge to nibble and suck open the lush, pink lips she was worrying on washed over him. He wanted to see if she tasted like the champagne he sent her earlier in the night.

His fingers rubbed against each other as he fought against his needs. He took a deep breath before raising his heartbreakingly, sad eyes to meet hers and said, "Good night."

"Stay." Felicity whispered to his back as she watched him walk away from her and into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Colors Of Love"

"Ollie, I'm so glad you agreed to come out with me." Thea said, as she squeezed the arm of the brother she was so thankful to have home again. To have alive. Oliver tried very hard to make her believe he was okay, but she knew that his years away had changed him. She was still getting to know who he was as a man, not the wild, delinquent older brother of the past.

"I'm glad our schedules worked out Speedy, now remind me who this artist is again." He asked as he smiled down at the little sister who wasn't little anymore.

"She's this fabulous new artist my friends have been raving about for months now. Her work is...for lack of a better word, sexy."

"Speedy, are you taking me to a porn exhibit?"

"No, silly, I'm taking you to see ART." She answered, slapping his arm with false indignation.

They walked into the already crowded gallery a few minutes later where they were greeted by a small group of Thea's friends they were meeting there. After introductions were made and typical small talk waned, Oliver's attention was caught by the rich, jewel tone colors that spanned the length of the gallery walls. The clinking of wine glasses and the voices of the people around him vanished as he walked up to the first painting.

The image of a well-built sun kissed, masculine chest was woven within ribbons of bold, jeweled colors. Abs and defined muscles displayed the raw power of the man. Oliver's eyes were drawn to splashes of dark purples, burgundy, green and golden hues.

As he slowly walked from one painting to another a different angle or body part was lovingly explored and painted, but never a face. The artist would only tease you with his profile. A hint of a firm jaw line or sensuous lips within shadows.

Textured paint strokes left by the artist's brush drew you in, till you realized you were almost touching the painting.

As he turned the corner to the back of the gallery, two paintings hung by themselves against a black backdrop.

One, of a long, virile line of a man's back, his left arm hanging down the side of his body, exuding dominance and strength.

A tattoo, the only single mark that Oliver had seen on any of the bodies shown on the canvases tonight, stunned him. What the hell? He had to chuckle at the coincidence. A similar mark, from a stupid Spring Break mistake, was still on his left arm and in virtually the exact same spot. His Arrow senses briefly tingled, but the weirdness of it turned to empathy. He knew what it was like to be marked and he wasn't going to allow dark memories of the last five years ruin his night.

Shaking off the gloom and the oddity of the tattoo, he moved to the last painting of the exhibit. It took him barely a second to make out that it was a man and a woman in a moment of sensual movement. He had to quietly agree, he liked a woman on top too.

"They're beautiful." A delicate feminine voice came from behind him.

"I feel a bit like a voyeur." He jokingly responded as he turned towards the voice.

"It's you."

"You."

They both stood rooted to the spot as memories of a chance encounter in a dark and loud dance club came rushing back.

"You left me." The mystery blonde whispered, her eyes drinking in everything about him.

Oliver swore he could feel her attention like a touch along his skin. His quickened pulse and rise in body temperature was a testament to his enjoyment of it.

"I had to leave." Was all he could say. It's all he could give her. Nothing had changed since that night. She was still a ray of sunlight he had no right reaching for.

"Hey guys, looks like you two have already met." A man he was introduced to by Thea said, as Thea and the rest of her friends walked up to mill around them.

"Actually, we haven't been formally introduced," replied the bewitching woman in front of him.

Well...okay then. You've fought against this. Against meeting her and look where you are. You're going straight to hell, Oliver Queen, he told himself. Try not to pull her down with you.

"I'm Oliver Queen." He said, as he extended his hand. His rolled up shirt sleeves pulled up a bit to reveal the edges of an angel's wing that was inked into the skin of his forearm.

After a seconds hesitation that only he seemed to pick up on, she reached across and took hold of his hand. "Felicity Smoak." She responded as they shook hands. The warmth of her fingers burned the chill away that always seemed to surround him in the shadows.

"Felicity." He repeated, savoring each syllable like little sips of a favorite red wine.

Of course her name would literally mean Happiness, Oliver internally groaned to himself.

"Wait. Felicity Smoak, as in the name of the artist on the placards of these paintings?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Oliver, Felicity is the fabulous artist I was telling you about." Thea said, then mouthed only to him..."porn." Oliver would have countered with some sarcastic remark if there weren't other people around and Felicity.

Felicity.

They both realized at the same time that they were still holding their handshake. They reluctantly let go.

Thea seemed to pick up on the sexual tension of the moment and smoothly, so incredibly smoothly he would end up telling her later, excused herself and her friends to leave Oliver and Felicity alone again.

Felicity turned and walked back over to the painting of the man's back. Oliver silently settled next to her to enjoy both the painting and its creator.

"It's strange, but I have a similar tattoo." He casually mentioned, not fully understanding why he was driven to share something so personal.

She turned to meet his eyes and quietly said, "I know."

"What, how?"

"I may have been a little tipsy that night Oliver, but I remember every detail. Your arms reached out to me just like you did tonight. You've haunted me ever since. Your memory, your image… it demands a place in every painting I've done since then...Is this too intense, too dark for you?" She asked, her breaths shallow and her pupils dilated.

"No." He said as he stepped into her personal space. As he stepped into the light. Hell just froze over.


End file.
